Search For the Real Me
by Bernice201
Summary: A baby is placed on the doorstep of a house with only a note and no trace of her parents. This is the story of Alex Cullen and her journey to find her real family before she is changed into a vampire. What will she find? How will she react when she discovers her true identity?
1. Chapter 1

Search For the Real Me.

A baby is placed infront of a house with a note but no trace of the parents. This is the story of Alex Cullen and her journey to find her real parents before she is changed into a vampire. What will she find and how will she react when she discovers her true identity?

THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME BUT TO DISNEY CHANNEL AND STEPHENIE MEYER. I AM ONLY BORROWING THEM.

Please review my story I would love to know what you think!

CHAPTER 1

August 1993

Jerry Russo POV

"You think they will accept her as their own?" My wife Theresa Russo asks me with tear-filled eyes as we walked up the narrow steps.

"I don't know, but this is the only way." I tell her as I watch her cry. The house is pitch black and as quiet as a ghost house. She places the child wrapped in warm blankets in front of the door.

"My Alexandra, I love you. I wish it could be different, but when they tell you the truth you will understand why we did it.".She starts to cry uncontrollably, I take her into my arms as she places the envelope on the blankets and the wand inside them.

I hug her tightly as the tears stream down our faces. The pain burning even more as we leave our only daughter and second child behind.

Esme Cullen POV

"Are all of you done?" I ask as I looked at my watch. It is almost three in the morning and we planned to be home by now. Suddenly everybody is at my side ready to go.

"All done!" Alice's cheerful voice comes from my left. I turn to look at her and smile a warm and loving smile that she returns lovingly.

"Let's go home." I take Alice's small outstretched hand and we start running home. The rest of the family follows us through the forest enjoying the cool summer breeze. Nature is at its best at the moment, the grass a little damp and the trees covered with sparkling drops of rain.

We get home and enter through the back door into the house. Everyone splits for their chosen destination in the house. I jolt as all of a sudden I can hear a baby breathing and more importantly crying. Confusion spreads though me as I try to place the sound, a cry for its mother's love is coming from... our front door?

I run to the front door in desperation just to find a bundle of blankets wrapped around a beautiful baby girl with dark brown hair lying on the porch. I am shocked, who would leave such a beautiful creation on the doorstep of complete strangers? Remembering how fragile humans are at this stage, I quickly pick her up and start to sing her to sleep.

I'm so engrossed in this beautiful baby that I don't notice the rest of the family is there until I turn around to find them all staring at me in shock. Alice comes over and takes the envelope, she starts to read to herself its contents and her eyes enlarge as she looks up from the paper.

"What is it Alice?" Everyone asks except for Edward and myself. The child stirs in my arms at the sudden noise and I shoot them all a warning glare. They look back with apologetic expressions.

"They want us to protect her from the wizard counsel, her name is Alexandra and she was born on the 14th of July. She is a wizard and..." Alice says as she looks around confused. "Wait? A wizard? No, that must be wrong..." she dismisses it and continues reading. "It says here that they leave her in our care with her wand and a letter for her explaining why they did it. She is the newest member of the Cullen clan." She says as she jumps up and down in excitement. "Can we keep her Carlisle? Please, please can we?" She begs him excitedly.

''I don't know." He thinking about it. "Maybe we should look for her parents before getting ahead of ourselves...'' He says with doubtfully. He turns to look at me as I stare at him holding the infant. I can see what effect she already had on him once his face lights up with joy. ''Okay we can keep her, but we all must help in looking after her.'' Everyone is smiling now as they come over to admire our new family member..

''So are we going to call her Alexandra or a shorter name?'' Alice asks excitedly with sparkles in her eyes like it's the 4th of July. She looks just like the energizer bunny hopping up and down.

''My Alexandra... Alex. Her name will be Alex.'' I hold her in my ice cold arms while the family heads off into the house and Alice leaves to buy diapers and milk formula. When she wakes I will give her milk, and when she needs a change I'll do it. She reminds me so much of my own infant son who died. If I could cry I would have, I have longed for a baby to call my own again. Around seven Alice comes back and takes Alex from me so I can get ready for the day.

Alice POV

Esme is in the study when I come to take my post as Alex's new sister. We decided we are going to take turns looking after her. An hour into my shift she wakes up, looking at me with big brown eyes and a smile. I give her a warm bath, dress her back into her old clothes and then Esme, Rose, and I get ready to go out shopping for Alex. Esme is getting stuff for her new room, Rose is getting the bathing stuff, and I've got wardrobe.

It's already ten and so we leave for Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. To all my folowers, thanks for supporting me YOU ROCK!

Angle B

Chapter 2

Rosalie POV

A few days after her arrival there is an article in the newspapers. (A/N: newspaper photo is on my profile.) She is on the front page headline. Carlisle of course uneasy about the whole situation. He is pacing up and down in the room whilst looking like he is deep in thought. His eyes look distant and his body is slightly tensed. He seems to be on a planet of his own.

"We should call the number they've given in the paper. They say it's for Jerry Russo. It could be her father." Edward said with tension in his voice. I've been starting to get a feeling that he doesn't like her and that he and Carlisle would do whatever it took to get rid of her.

"NO!" I protest against him. I was not going to let anyone take Esme's joy away. The anger cut deep into my body as I tried to restrain myself from attacking Edward. Jasper tried to calm me but I was resisting it as much as I could. His face was hard when he saw me not giving in to his powers. Emmett came to me to try and stop me but I shot him a warning glare to stay back. He got scared to see me this angry but I did not care. I felt so angry that I could practically feel my eyes turning from gold to black in a matter of seconds. I leaned into a crouching position in front of Esme and Alex.

The sound of a baby crying snapped me out of my trance and I quickly turned to see Alex awake. I tried reaching for her but Emmett pulled me to the other side of the room. "Jasper, is the anger gone?" he asked, looking at me worriedly. I looked at Jasper who had lightened up and was now nodding at Emmett. This made him relax and after giving me a kiss, let me go.

I walked over to Esme to take Alex and looked around to find that Carlisle was totally oblivious to what had happened. He was still pacing but his expression had changed from hard to something softer. The tension in his body had also lightened up a little.

Carlisle POV

Her parents were looking for her. So, who placed her on our doorstep and why the letter? Something wasn't right here. I had to call and find out what was going on. On the other hand, I didn't want Esme to be sad. She already loved Alex and would be heartbroken if she were to lose another baby.

When I finally came out of my thoughts, I saw that it was night. Rose was holding Alex and playing with her. They were both laughing. Everybody was immersed in what they were doing, so nobody noticed when I went up the stairs to my study. I locked the door, switched on the light and took out my phone. I punched in the number and pressed call. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Waverly substation, Jerry Russo speaking. What would you like to order?" he said with not even a drop of sadness. How can someone be so heartless? He had just lost his daughter!

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm calling about the missing add in the newspaper. The one about Alex Russo...?"

He stopped me mid sentence. "Please don't call again. We need her to be safe. Mr. Cullen please, whatever you do, do not let anyone find out that you have Alex Russo. Please. I beg of you. If they find her they will kill her!" the phone line went dead. But I didn't need to hear more, I could hear his pain so clearly that I practically felt it. He just wanted to protect his little girl. I placed the phone on my desk and unlocked the door. As I opened it I found Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Esme standing there. They had mixed expressions on their faces.

What can I say to them? How could I tell them what had just happened?

Rosalie came up the stairs with Alex turning towards us. "We heard what he said, so we're going to do as he asks. We will protect her and raise her as our own." I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. This was not her fault. She never asked for this but it just happened. Now we will do what we can to be the best family possible.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is just here so when you read chapter 4 you will know what happened. I didn't really want to post it because there isn't much going on in it but I think it will help my next chapter a bit.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. To all my folowers, thanks for supporting me! YOU ROCK!

Angle B

Chapter 3

8 years later

Esme POV

The kids are hunting and Carlisle is at work. That leaves me and Alex alone in the house. She is home schooled by me and sometimes by Edward and Alice. It's easier to live in one place except that Carlisle has to work in Seattle until Alex can start high school. He will transfer to Forks a year before she starts, because Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will start high school that year. I can't believe how fast she grows and how sweet she is.

It has been 8 years since Jerry Russo left her with us and she has grown into the sweetest girl. She does well in school and she is a delight to work with. Alice and Edward had her learning in 'fun' ways at the age of 3. We did it right though; we taught her everything we could.

"Mom, I'm tired. Can I please stop for today?" her sweet voice came. She was sitting in front of the computer working on economics. She is two lessons ahead of where we planned her to be, so why not?

"Sure, sweetheart. Pack up and then-" the phone rang, cutting off the end of my sentence. "I'll be right back," I walked out of her room and into ours to answer the phone hanging on the wall.

"Cullen household, Hello," I said out of habit.

"Hello, can I please speak to Dr. Cullen?" a man's voice came through the receiver.

"I'm sorry, my husband is at work. Maybe I can help?"

"My name is Jerry Russo, I'm calling about..." he paused for a few seconds and then continued. "Alex." I gasped, shocked to hear my daughter's real father is on the phone.

"What can I do for you ?" I asked in a calm voice, hiding the panic I felt. I didn't think he would call to take her back, but now I wasn't so sure.

"As you know, we left Alex there to protect her from the wizard council. They have ended ther search and we know she is safe. We won't ask you to return her, but I do want her to learn wizardry." He had given much thought to this matter and he had made first contact after so long. How can I deny her the chance to learn new things and embrace who she is?

"Okay, as long as she stays here you can send me everything she needs. We'll teach her." I trust him, but I'm so scared that he'll tell her who he is and she'll choose them over us.

I felt an arm around my waist. When I looked down, I notice Alex was standing there with big eyes like she was begging to go shopping. "Jerry, do you want to speak to her? You are going to be her wizardry supplier." she looks at me in surprise and then nods.

"Sure. Oh, her powers will start coming in between the age of ten and twelve."

I passed the phone to Alex and she started with a shy "Hello?" 5 minutes later she ended the call.

"Mom, can we please go shopping now?" she asked without thinking twice about Jerry. She smiled at me and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Sure. Let's go. I think I'll get you some new stuff and you can pick what you want." she rolls her eyes at me because she always gets what she wants. She is our spoiled little angel


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex POV

Today is my first day of high school and I'm so not looking forward to it. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are in their second year and Alice, Edward and I are starting our first year. This is my first year at a real school.

My family is different. Not like normal 'my parents are hippies' different but different as in 'my family is a bunch of vampires' kind of way. For some reason I'm different too. I'm not a vampire but I am a wizard. Mom is my teacher and Mr. Russo is mom's mentor. He sends her my spell books and stuff.

As my door creaked open and I heard someone walk in, probably Alice.

My sister has always looked out for me, so this was normal. She has always been there when I woke up (more like her waking me up), and when I went to sleep. We would sit and chat for hours before I'd finally doze off.

She pulled me out of my bed, jumping up and down at full speed. Energizer bunnies would be put to shame by her. She is always so hyper. Sometimes it's funny, but sometimes (like right now) it's really annoying.

"Do I have to get up? Mom always let me sleep until 8 AM." I complained sleepily. Ugh... I so wanted to stay in bed. In answer, she pulled me to the bathroom were a warm bath awaited me.

"Bathe and get dressed. We leave in an hour." she left me alone in the bathroom. I bathed and put on the gray floral print strapless dress that was left for me. (A/N: dress in my profile.) After that, Rosalie came in and did my hair and makeup. When she finished, she turned me to the mirror. (A/N: pick in my profile)

"So...? Do you like it? I want my little sis to look perfect on her first day." she smiled at me and then dragged me behind her down the stairs.

"I love it and Alice is going to love it too." I replied, walking behind her until we reached the bottom of the steps.

She turned me to the living area where everyone was sitting. "So what do you think?" I looked at them smiling.

"Morning sweetheart. You look beautiful." Esme said standing up. She and Carlisle walked towards me and wrapped their arms around me. "We love you. Remember that. Now don't forget you have wizard training at three. Mr. Russo has sent us your new spell books and we need to get started on them so don't be late." she said whilst hugging me tightly and then turning to dad so that they could go hunt before work.

I didn't hate wizardry but I didn't like the classes. Mom does a good job, but it takes up most of my afternoons.

A few minutes later, Alice, Edward and I were sitting in the reception area waiting for our class schedules. I fiddled with my dress as we waited in silence. Alice and Edward are having a conversation about what they will learn. The receptionist, a rounded, older lady with red hair waved us forward and handed us our schedules. When we got them we all headed to algebra. How fun, we had almost all our classes together except media and art. Art is the only class I have alone, Alice is also in media.

I hated the fact that I didn't know anyone except my family in this strange place, it's not something that I've had to deal with before.

Cold arms wrapped around my body. I shivered as my veins flooded with the icy feeling. "Calm down sis, its going to be okay." Jasper's voice came from my neck. I felt a little panic run through me. He enjoyed teasing me by pretending that he would bite me. I was so gullible for falling for it every time. I start laughing as I swung around, hugging my brother tightly.

"Thanks Jazz, I really needed that." I said as the reassurance filled me. I pulled away and followed Edward into the full class.

At lunch, we sat at the table in the corner overlooking the cafeteria. It was busy. The buzz of voices is loud and hurting my sensitive ears. "This cafeteria is now too loud, mute it up and make us proud." I said the spell and the room went quiet. Every Cullen was now staring at me. "What? It was too loud!" I tried to plea my case. They gave me an uncomfortable stare. "Fine I'll bring the noise back. "This silence is not enough; some noise should fill it up." I gave in and said my undo spell, but tweaked it a bit to my advantage. I made it a little softer than it was before.

My head hurt a lot. This school thing wasn't working for me. The books I've looked through were a lot harder than I thought.

"You are a work of art!" Edward said shaking his head in disappointment. I gave him my sorry puppy dog eyes that always seemed to soften him up. He tried to fight a smile but my will was to0 strong. He gave in and we all started laughing out loud at my silliness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward POV

"Alex seems happy," Alice said as we walked to economics. This was one of the classes we didn't have with Alex. Alice was totally happy for Alex, I mean Alex is doing well at fitting in and Alice was right; she has this entire school thing wrapped in a box. She seemed happy to be here as well which of course made all of us happy. This morning was a little scary for her, but by lunch she was fitting in perfectly, well… almost perfectly.

"I guess we have to prepare for slumber parties and stuff. She is going to be very popular." I said with a smile. Alice was already planning for some fun weekends. This was bad. She was going overboard and Alex wasn't one for overboard.

When the bell rang to let school out, Alice and I walked to the parking area where all the students were moving to their cars. There were no signs of Alex here so she must still be in the school. I scanned the school grounds for her mind and found her still in art. I should have guessed. She loves painting more than anything.

Esme had even hung some of her artwork in the house. They were all kinds of them - some beautiful landscapes and some family jokes.

I remember when Alex came with us on a hunt one day a few years ago. She had brought her sketch pad with her. She sat on a rock, sketching us as we hunted. We were hunting elk, and she got it all on her sketch pad. Later when Esme was done she saw the impressive sketch and wanted Alex to paint it as a portrait.

She did a good job on it and now it was hanging in the foyer.

I walked up the steps and straight to the arts building. When I entered the class I found her alone, painting in the back of the room and oblivious to her surroundings. I moved to stand behind her. I watched as she painted an exact replica of the field behind the school with the big green trees and the thick grass in front of the trees. The detail was remarkable. She turned to face me. "So, what do you think? It's not much but it will get me an A." she smiled at me, waiting for my reply.

"I love it. You know we love your art and if the teacher gives you less, I can always make him give you an A." we both laughed. When we stopped laughing I spoke again. "I know you want to continue your painting but we have to go. Your wizardry lesson is in 30 minutes and you still have to eat." she started packing up her stuff so I helped her place everything in the box next to her stool.

"What's taking you so long? Esme called twice already. She wants us home in 5 minutes or she grounds us. You know I can't be grounded. I need to go shopping..." Alice stuck her head in the door of the classroom. She was dramatic when it came to getting punished. Esme has never punished any one of us; not even Alex. She has always threatened to do it but never had the hart to.

"Okay okay I'm done, let's go. Don't want miss my lesson and have mum be unhappy with me." Alex jumped up and pulled me and Alice out the door. "Race you to the car and no cheating!" she said as she let go of our arms. Her eyes are big and her smile wide. For a moment she looked like a doll. Hmm, maybe we should get her a replica doll.

She started running and Alice followed. I waited a few minutes and then zoomed past them and into the car. "No fair!" they complained getting into the car a few seconds later.

"I never said I would play fair. You gave the rule but I played by my own." I said with a smirk while starting the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex POV

Mom was waiting outside the house for our arrival. She opened my door as soon as the car had stopped. The warm sun filled the car. "How was your first day of school?" she asked pulling me out of the car. I gave her a long warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It was okay. There are a lot of new people."

"More like you're new to this. She used a spell in the cafeteria to quiet things down." I couldn't believe Edward had just said that! Now mom was going to kill me.

She looked at me, shaking her head in disappointment. "How could you be so irresponsible? Alex, this isn't home school anymore. You must be careful of what you do in public." she was kinda mad at me, but what could I do? There was so much noise.

I pushed past her and went up to my room. I couldn't believe Edward had told mom. I so hated him! I opened the door to my room with tears streaming down my face. As I locked my door and got into bed I started getting even more angry - I couldn't believe this, my day was perfect and now he ruined it.

I cried a while before I decided I wouldn't take this. I got out of bed and went over to my dresser. I redid my light makeup and tied my hair back in a sleek ponytail. When I looked normal again, I grabbed my purse and credit card and flashed myself to the malls parking lot.

I remembered when mom had taught me the flash out spell. It was one of my first lessons and I got it right the first time. I didn't think I would use it a lot, but now when I'm mad it always comes in handy. Mom told me to only use it in emergencies, but I didn't always listen to her.

As I walked to the elevator, I spotted a car that was really familiar: Rose's red convertible. Oh no, Rose was here! I started to panic, standing in the middle of the cross walk in the parking lot. I wanted to turn back but I convinced myself that there were a lot of red convertibles in Seattle and this was just one of them. The elevator opened and I stepped inside as my panic dissolved.

The door opened and I stepped out into. the huge mall suddenly distracted by all the shops.

Alice POV

"You are such an ass! Why did you tell Esme about the spell?" I demanded as I heard Alex's door slam shut.

Jasper came in the room looking mad. "You did this to her! You couldn't leave well enough alone! When we were in the cafeteria she felt pained and anxious. The noise was hurting her! And now she is in even more pain!" he was yelling at Edward. How can this happen? We have never had a fight about her and now Jasper looks like he could rip Edwards head off. "Oh no, crap. Crap! Guys? Her mood just left..." Jasper added.

I ran up to her room only to find that the door was locked. I pushed and pushed until my frustration was so much that I broke the door clean off its hinges. Edward was trying to enter her room but I stopped him. "You did enough thank you, just leave." I went into her room only to find her missing. No no no, this couldn't be happening! Carlisle was going to kill me! I started to panic, looking for clues. I eventually realized that her credit card was not in its usual place. Now I knew where to find her - the mall. I should have known. Being just like me she always shops when she is sad. Suddenly I remembered Rose telling me that she's going to the mall later and realised it would be best to call her first.

I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. She picked up on the second ring. "What is it Alice? I'm kind of busy."

"Sorry. Look, Alex flashed out of the house and I'm guessing she's at the mall. Can you please find her and talk to her?" I spoke rapidly in a worried tone.

"I'm guessing this is Edward's doing?" she replied a little too angrily. Everyone was now mad at him.

"Yeah, please just call me if you find her." she hung up without a reply and I could imagine her rushing off to look for Alex. Now all we could do was wait and hope that Rose would find her


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rosalie POV

I always knew that Edward didn't approve of Alex. First it was both Carlisle and him, but Carlisle actually lightened up and with time she became nothing short of his real daughter. Edward on the other hand is still against her being a part of the family. Yes he would help teach her, but I knew he would do anything to have her sent home or get her in some sort of trouble.

I searched every store and room until I caught her scent. It was still strong and fresh and then I saw her. She was sitting in the back corner of a coffee shop. As I approached her I could see she had done a lot of shopping in a short time. The closer I got, the more and more bags came into my view. Damn, we'd taught this girl well! She was a shopping ninja. As I got closer, I could see her hiding her face. I slipped into the seat across from her and took her hand. She jumped at the contact and looked up at me with blood-red eyes. She had been crying a lot.

"How did you… know… I was… here?" she asked between sniffs. I looked down, finding that her dress was soaked with tears and her mascara was running lines down her puffy cheeks.

"You live with me silly - your scent was practically too easy to find and I tracked it. So... can you tell me what happened?" she took out a small pack of tissues and tried to clean herself up a bit.

"Do you remember my spell in the cafeteria? The one that made everyone go silent? Well Edward told mum and straight away I could see how disappointed in me she was, so I ran up to my room and cried like crazy. Then I just couldn't stand staying in the house and just felt like I need a distraction so I flashed myself here. End of story." she said trying to hide all the emotions that were supposed to come out with the words. The pain in her voice was more than noticeable.

I took out my phone and texted Carlisle. It was so fast she didn't even notice.

Carlisle arrived a few minutes later and took the seat next to Alex. He wrapped his arm around her and just waited. He gave me the signal to leave so I took all her bags along with mine and left for the parking area.

Alex POV

Dad came in wearing a formal tux. He always wore stuff like that. Through my swollen eyes, it didn't look right. He took the seat next to me, pulling me into his arms. I didn't know why I was so emotional. This wasn't typical of me and it wasn't normal at all, it's not like something terrible had happened. My sobs were stupid and making me feel weak so I put a stop to them. It took a while but I eventually got there and calmed down. As I looked up, I found that Rosalie was gone along with all my shopping bags.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. It was so immature of me. Now mum is even more disappointed in me." I felt the tears starting up again, but I controlled them this time. It was unbelievable that I had run from home, I had this rebellious manner to me that I could not explain.

"Alex, please don't scare your mother like that again. We love you and only want the best for you. Do you think if we didn't love you that everyone would be out searching for you? We do love you and some day you will enter a life of your own. When that happens, we won't be there to protect you from all the hurt anymore." He always said the right things to make me feel better.

"But what if I want to be like you? I know I'm adopted, but what will happen to me when I'm done with all this? I don't know any other life except one with the family. The school is a new experience and I don't know how to handle it. That's why I used magic. This is the only life for me."

We spoke for a little while longer before heading to his car. The sleek, silver, two-seated Mazarati with its red and black leather seats stood out from the other cars. (A/N: photo of car is in my profile). I walked straight to the passenger seat waiting for dad to unlock the car. No one was in the garage and the cameras were all busted up, so he moved with his super speed. In a breath, he held my door open for me to get in. In another, he entered his side and turned on the car.

"Dad, I ... I want to be a vampire..." I said in a whisper, not trusting my voice completely. He looked at me like I had suddenly put him in pain. I could see the hurt in his eyes his body tensing and it was so strange. This was a very unfamiliar sight for me. I had never ever seen my father like this. It hurt me to see him so tense and pained. "Sorry..." I whispered again. He didn't say a word the entire drive home.

We stopped in the garage under the house. I opened my door to get out when a hand pulled me back to the seat. "Alex, I never doubted that you would pick this life and so I will deny you the chance to live it. But please can you wait until you are 18? Please don't pain me by asking me do it before then." My mouth was hanging open. He approved?! But of course with a condition.

"Okay. I'll do it for you dad. I'll wait because you asked and I respect that." What else was I supposed to say? He had just agreed to let me be what I'd always wanted to be.

**Oky so I know people have been waiting for the chapter with Jacob. So I just whant to let you know that he will arrive in Chapter 10. I'm so sorry for the wait but I promise you its worth it. **

**Thanks for all your support and reviews. I will post again Wednesday to get you closer to Jacob. :)**

**-Angel B**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward POV

A few weeks had passed and things were getting better around the house, the incident from the first day of school forgotten. One day, Alex was in her room doing homework while everyone except for me was out hunting. I was busy in the kitchen making food for Alex when the phone started ringing. I pulled it off the wall thus answering the call.

"Edward Cullen speaking,"

"Hello Edward, is Dr. Carlisle Cullen home?" a male voice asked.

"No sir, my father is not home at the moment. Is there something I can help you with Mister...?" I trailed off, realizing that I didn't know his name.

"Russo, Jerry Russo. And I think I need to meet with your parents to talk about a very important matter." The man - Mr. Russo - didn't sound like he wanted to say much over the phone.

"Sure. I will have my father contact you as soon as he gets home. May I ask what it is so urgent that you want to talk to him about?" that name sounded so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I'd heard it before. Russo... Russo... wasn't Alex's real surname Russo?"

I think it would be best to wait for your parents before I say anything. All I ask is that Alex Cullen not be present during our discussion." so this was about Alex. I wondered what it was that he did not want the only human in the family to be in on.

He gave me his number and then hung up. I hurriedly called Carlisle's cell. It rung twice before he picked up.

"Son? Is there something wrong?" he asked in an immediately worried voice.

"Carlisle, I think you need to come home. Jerry Russo called and... I think it's about Alex"

"We're on our way" I sighed a breath of relief and placed the phone back in its holder on the wall.

A few minutes later, Alex came down the stairs looking for her food. "Hey Alex. Your food is almost done. Just give me five more minutes."

"Oh I can't wait, thanks. Who were you talking to on the phone?" she asked curiously.

"Someone for Carlisle, nothing you have to worry your curious self with." I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Well, when is Bella coming again?" she said happily. I finished up her food and placed it on the dining room table.

"Soon, now eat up. We can do something fun when you're finished. What do you want to do?" she rolled her eyes at me and then started to eat. She must have been hungry because she finished her food in record time. As she left the room, I started thinking about the man again. Why would Jerry Russo want to speak to Carlisle? Maybe it's about her wizardry, or maybe he wants to know Alex. There was gonna be no way for me to figure it out and til they came back so I just decided to wait for my family.

Carlisle's POV

"Hi son, where's Alex?" I asked as I walked into the house. I could smell my daughter but could not see her in the house.

"I sent her to her room so we could talk." he said as the rest of the family entered the house. We all went to sit on the couches. As I looked at my son's face I could see concern dominating it. We needed to find out what was going on - why Jerry Russo had called.

He gave me the number as I pulled out my phone and pressed the call button, waiting for him to pick up.

"Jerry Russo," he answered the phone.

"Jerry, it's Carlisle Cullen. My son told me you wanted to speak to us?" I was getting more and more worried by the second.

"Yes, is Alex with you? We want to flash in."

"She is asleep I believe. You can come." I said.

Within a few seconds there stood a man, woman and two teenagers. The man Jerry was out of shape and wearing a black, short sleeve, button down shirt and a gray pair of shorts. Next to him, a beautiful, thin lady with brown hair. She was wearing a very formal yellow top with ruffles and a pair of black pants. The eldest of the boys had black hair and wore jeans with a T-shirt with a metallic print on the front. The younger boy on the other hand was in jeans and a red T-shirt.

"Hello, this is my wife Theresa, my eldest son Justin and Max is our youngest. I'm Jerry." he said politely. They seem as if they were very uncomfortable here, not knowing what to do or expect.

"It's so nice to meet you and your family. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, my son Edward who you spoke to on the phone, Jasper and Emmett, and these are my daughters Alice, Rosalie and my youngest daughter is asleep as you already know."

They greeted everyone and Esme told them to have a seat. And then suddenly I hear Edward shout "No!" in anger. "No! You can't do that! Tell them Carlisle, tell them they can't!" he yelled at me.

"Edward, calm yourself. Let them explain and then we will discuss." I said as the floor creaked upstairs. "Alice, Rose, please go upstairs and keep your sister there, Edward I think you should go too." I said as Alex's door squeaks open. Alice and Rosalie did not question me and left up the stairs. Edward on the other hand, looked madly at me and then without a word walked into the kitchen. Seconds later, he came back with a tray of cookies and a tall glass of milk. He moved up the stairs and I heard the door to Alex's room close behind him.

"Well let's cut to the chase then. We came here to return Alex to her real home." Jerry said without cutting corners and causing our eyes to widen. We all looked shocked at each other and then him, not knowing what to say.


	9. Chapter 9

Tank you so much for your reviews. Oky so one more chapter till Jacob! From Wednesday I will be posting again ones a week.

Tanks Angel B

Chapter 9

Alex POV

Edward's yelling woke me up, so I turned to face my alarm clock. I had only been asleep for two hours.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet to get my robe, the floor creaking under my feet as I moved to my door. I pulled it open and slowly started walking towards downstairs to get myself some warm milk and cookies. Just as I reached my bedroom door, Rosalie and Alice appeared pushing me back into my room. They looked so worried and tense that they didn't even need to speak for me to know that something was wrong.

A little while later, Edward came in too looking angry. His eyes were black and his body stiff as he placed the tray with milk and cookies in front of me. "Alice, we need to talk." he said in a voice I didn't recognize. He pulled her small body out of the room behind him and they closed the door, leaving me and Rosalie alone. She looked worried, but she still didn't say anything. I stared at her blankly as she opened her mouth.

"Alex, I need you to promise me something." she in a pained voice. I nodded and she continued "I need you to promise me you will not be mad at us. We didn't know how to do this. We had no idea that they would do this..." her words trailed off into the silence. What was she talking about?

Just then someone started knocking on my door and Carlisle came in with four people I didn't recognize walking in behind him. He came to sit next to me as the 4 people stood near the door. "Hey dad. What's going on? Who are they?" I asked, looking at him with a little concern as Rosalie's words rang through my head again and again.

He gave me one of his "I'm proud of you" smiles and pulled me into a comforting hug that unfortunately felt more like a warning. "Alex darling, this is Mr. Russo and his wife Theresa and two sons Justin and Max. They are-" Carlisle stopped mid sentence as Edward cut him off.

**"CARLISLE STOP!"** his anger flooded the room and made me shiver. **"I WILL NOT LET THEM RUIN HER LIFE! WE ARE HER FAMILY, THEY GAVE HER UP! SHE IS OURS!"** my mouth dropped open at his words. They... they're... they're my birth family? No! No no no! That wasn't possible! It couldn't be! NO! NO! NO! This was not happening! Not now, not like this.

And so with one swift move, I pulled out my wand from under my pillow and flashed out of there, not knowing where I was going or caring - just as long as I was away from all the drama. As I looked around at my surroundings I noticed they were dark and thick with trees and forestry that hugged the ground around my feet.

I couldn't stand it. The Cullens were my family. My only family. Confusion and rage began to build up in me and so I started to run through the dense forest, whilst tears were blurring my vision and branches were getting caught in my clothes. I eventually found myself on a cliff and sank down into a ball as I cried and cried uncontrollably. My sobs kept coming and it seemed like there would never come an end to them.

An eternity (or so it felt) later, I felt someone wrap their arms around me tightly. "Alex?" the voice sounded worried. I tried to look up to see who it was, but my blurry vision prevented me from doing so.

"Alex honey, why did you do that?" I realized it was mum who had spoken to me. She pulled me back into her arms and kept me there, rocking me like I'm sure she did when I was a baby.

"Mom, I'm... I'm so... sorry, it's just... just that. I didn't... didn't know... what to do. I. I panicked," I said between sobs and sniffs. In response she hugged me tighter and comforted me by stroking my knotted hair.

"Oh honey, I promise it will be okay. I promise. We would never let any harm come to you and if you don't want to go meet them you don't have to." I stopped my sobs at her comforting words and pulled away to look at her.

"Mom, what do they want from me?" I asked, still a little shaken, but even more scared. I managed to notice though, that I had caught her off guard with my question. And before she could answer it, dad walked onto the cliff.

"Honey, they want to take you home. To your original home, where they brought you here from. But, if you don't want to go you don't have to."

"How can I tell them that I don't want anything to do with them? I don't even know them!", I looked to my parents with desperation and pain in my expression and tears running down my face.

Alice POV

"Why did you come here?" I asked, unable to avoid the obvious question ringing in my head. Edward, Rosalie and I did not hear the conversation past them asking to take her. I knew Esme would find her. Alex did not know it, but we had gotten so used to her smell that even when she would flash within two miles of where we were, we could still smell her out.

"We want Alex to return home with us and start her real life among wizards. As a Russo." Mr. Russo said, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Well let me be perfectly clear here. You left her here as a baby and asked us to care for her. And when you asked us to make sure she studied magic you promised that you wouldn't take her away from us. So you cannot tell me that this is right, because it isn't. It is out of line for you to do this and you know you can't make her if she does not want to go - we sure as hell do not plan to force her to do anything. So even though you have acted so unfairly to us, it is up to her now and you'll have to accept it if she rejects you, because if you don't it's me you'll have to deal with" I said, standing up to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Well here is the chapter you all have been waiting for. Hope you like it.

Angel B

Chapter 10

Alex POV

It must have been hours since I flashed out of the house in protest, but mom and dad stayed with me the entire time. When I finally started feeling more settled and hopefully brave enough to face the Russos I looked around at my parents and started to speak. "I want to talk to them, but I will not go anywhere with them. You are my family and that is something will never change." I had managed to pull myself together enough to say the words with a straight face thus hiding my true feelings.

"We will stand with you no matter what you choice is sweetheart, we just want you to be happy." Dad said whilst helping me up from the ground. I give him and mum a weak and not very hopeful smile before we start to walk back towards the house.

**I guess we were farther out than I realized because fifteen minutes into the walk we were no where near home and so dad pulled me on his back and started to run home at his vampire speed.**

Everyone was in the lounge, even the Russos. As I walked to an empty seat everyone kept their eyes on me with either sad or worried expressions on their faces. I had to pull all the courage in me together to just force myself to look them all in the eyes Yes, it breaks me to have to choose between them and I know someone will get hurt, but in the end I have made my decision and plan to stick to it. My eyes fell on my dad and he nodded at me to start, "I want to make one thing clear, the only reason that I am doing this - meeting you in person - is so that I can tell you that I will not be joining you on your journey back to your home. This is my family, my only family who has raised me and got me where I am today and you coming in now and asking for me cannot change any of that."

Everyone looked at me utterly shocked, even the Cullens who expected me to say something along those lines. Once the room recovered Mrs. Russo spoke in a soft and sad tone "Alex honey, we are your family," with tears running down her face as she continued to speak, "Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought about you and your wellbeing. We only left you here to protect you and now it's safe and we all want to see you, meet you properly and get to know you. Please come home with us honey, I'm begging you to come home"

"I'm very sorry but no, now I think it is time you go home. I have nothing left to say to any of you." I say in the iciest tone I posses and walk out the room. Not looking back at anyone or replying to the calls after me. This is the only way it's going to work.

Jacob POV

**Sam gave me instructions to run a wide perimeter for the day and I was alone so I ran along the border when all of a sudden at a cliff near the border I got a whiff of a strange scent. It wasn't human, not vampire and certainly not wolf, but the vampire stench was hanging thick on it. I moved closer to the girl that lay there, but stayed far enough for her to not notice me.**

**And then she rose up and I saw her face. Suddenly I current ran through me and paralyzed me - she was just so beautiful that I couldn't tear my eyes off of her. And in that instant everything changed. I felt this pull towards her, too strong for someone to describe. It felt so right to be standing there near her. Like that was the whole point of my being - to protect her - because nothing else in the universe mattered. The pack, my love for my best friend Bella and myself had previously all been my priorities in life. Now they will always come in second place... to her. I kept staring at her beauty and just as the pull started to move me towards it I heard a voice in the pack link.**

"Jacob! Return to the reservation NOW!" the order came from our alpha, Sam. I knew what had just happened - I imprinted on this unknown girl. However, instead of moving forward to meet her I heard someone approaching and started backing away. The trip to Sam's house took only minutes and he was waiting from me in front of it. As the dim lights become more clear I shifted from wolf to human, grabbed some clothes that were by the tree and put them on before walking into the house.

"Sam, why did you call me back?! What the hell is so important that you pull had me away from my imprint? Minutes after I saw her as well!" I spat at him. He was not the only one there and as I looked around I saw everyone looking at me with sad filled eyes. What the hell is going on?! Aren't they suppose to be happy for me? I just imprinted and it's kinda a big deal for me.

"You can't see her," Sam's tone was business like (just like when he gave us orders). I looked at him in shock with my mouth hanging open.

"WHAT?! And why not? She is my imprint! Do you not realize just how much this means to me!?" How could he say that I'm not allowed to see her?! It's like telling him he can't see Emily - it would simply never work.

"Jacob, you should know, it was not a coincidence that you smelled vampire on her. She has been living with the Cullens since she was a baby and so they raised her. Her name is Alexandra..." Information as important as her name suddenly caught me off guard. It is such a beautiful name, Alexandra. My Alexandra...

Wait a second. The Cullens? She lives with them? Why am I only finding this out now? A human living with the bloodsuckers is as good as a violation of the treaty between us, as us crossing over to their territory and hurting one of them. I have to get them away from her and soon. But how? What do I do?"Bella!" I blurted before rushing out of the house without looking at any of them or asking Sam for permission.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella POV

"What do you mean you want Alex to meet you? How do you even know who or what she is? Where did you see her? Sam said you didn't know anything. How do you know Jacob?" I asked in shock. He was never supposed to find out about Alex, she has been kept a secret from him by the Cullens. The only people who knew the truth about her were Sam and Billy.

"She is my imprint. I imprinted on her when I was running the perimeter and saw her lying in the woods. I only found out that she is a Cullen when Sam barked for me to go home and told me. You know how long I've waited for this. Please. Please Bella, you've got to help me!" he said desperately, his eyes pleading.

"I don't know, I don't know. Wait. I have to speak to Edward about this first. I will call you when I do, but you have to go now Jacob. Go home, calm down and I'll call you once I come up with something." Edward is coming over so that we can do homework together and if he finds Jacob here, he won't be too happy - they do have a deal after all. And so even though I know Jacob wants to say more, I close the door in his face to avoid any extra drama. There is plenty to go around for the time being!

Suddenly thoughts start racing through my mind. What do I tell Edward? How do I relay to him what Jacob told me mere minutes ago? I walk up the stairs to my room to get my books out and ready and then sit on my bed and start revising. "Hey beautiful," I hear my favorite voice say and look up to see Edward standing at my window.

_"Hey, come sit," I pat the space on the bed next to me whilst smiling at him. As much as I try to hide the concern I feel about the whole Jacob imprinting situation I doubt it will take him long to realize there's something wrong. What do I tell him when that happens?_

"Bella? What's wrong? You look worried." I tried to hide my face from him so that he can't see my expression that gives away my emotions on a regular basis.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not worried." I say feeling guilty and nervous.

"Bella, you don't fool me. Now will you please tell me what's going on so that we can fix whatever is bothering you?".

"Okay. Okay. Fine! I'm gessing you can smell Jacob can't you? Well he came over because he had some big news to tell me and he needed my help. He... Well, he imprinted" I stuttered nervously.

"That's good isn't it? What can be wrong with that?" he ask confused.

"Edward. He.. he.. Edward, he imprinted on Alex"

"WHAT?! How? Where? He's never met her!" His eyes go wide and he starts suddenly getting tense. Oh dammit! I should've kept my mouth shut. Now I feel so guilty for making Edward feel this way, I feel like this is my falt. Edward starts pacing the room at his vampire speed, waiting for me to speak.

"He was running the perimeter and apparently he saw her near a cliff? In any case he definitely imprinted on her. As soon as it happened and he started to approach her, Sam called him back and they told him." I said in the saddest tone I've used in a while.

"I need to go," he kissed me goodbye,"I'll see you later I promise." And with that he disappeared from my room leaving me alone in it.

Alex POV

Was I wrong? I sure do hope not. It feels so wrong to turn family down. Maybe I should finde them? After all, it seemed like they just wanted to know me. No. No, I can't, my life is here and if I see them and talk to them who knows what could change? Oh, but I want to know them. Arghh! My mind is rattled and i feel more confused than ever! What should I do? If I go, my family will think I don't want them and if I stay the Russos will never know me. This is definitely not an easy decision to make.

"Alex, you okay?" I look up to see my favorite brother standing in front of me, Emmett. I give him a huge smile waiting for him to return it with the usual addition of goofiness like always, but he doesn't.

"I'm fine. Why d'you ask? And it doesn't kill to return a smile you know. Make it seem at least a little bit normal."

He smiles at me. "You looked worried and as if you were deep in thought. Can you please tell me what it was what you were thinking about? What's worrying you?" he sits next to me on my bed and takes my hand. I give him a grin and then start to regret it as soon as my thoughts start to flood back in and my eyes starts to tear up.

How can I tell him this horrible deed I am thinking of doing.? No I will not do it, I tell myself. Then on cue, the little voice inside my head speaks up. But what if you are wrong Alex? What if the Russos really love you and want to know you? Give them a chance, don't let this ruin your life. And the tears start to fall again.

Emmett wraps his big arms around me and starts to comfort me. "Alex, its not as bad as you think, whatever it is we'll help you through it." How can he be so calm and sound so sane? If he knew of the war going on inside me he would not be saying that!

"No Emmett, not this time. It won't be okay this time. Whichever one I pick, someone will get hurt. How can I ever live with myself knowing I've hurt not one, but several good people?" My tears fall to his shirt but he doesn't mind. He is always so understanding, yet I know he will be the first to hate me if I go.

"Alex please tell me, please. I'm sure we can figure it out." he begged me.

"Fine," I pull away wiping my eyes dry. "but if you hate me afterwards its your fault. So.. I.. um.. I'm having.. second thoughts, about the Russoss. I feel like I'm going to want to get to know them, but on the other hand I don't want you to think I don't care about you. If I go, you will think I don't love you and consider you family.."

"Alex honey, we will_ never _think that. We know how much you love us, and we will always love you even more. No matter what you decide." Mum's voice suddenly rings through the room and as I look up I see everyone except for Edward there, looking at me with sympathy.

"We were told when the time is right to give you this," Dad walks forward handing me a letter. "They also love you very much. Read the letter and you'll understand and be able to decide what to do. If you go to them and feel it's not right for you, you can always return home sweethart. We will always be here waiting," Dad gives me a hug, then moves away so that everyone else can hug me.

Edward POV

As I walk into the house, I find everyone upstairs in Alex's room and stand by the door waiting for them to finish up. Carlisle hugs Alex and moves aside so everyone can too. Once they're finally done I move closer to Carlisle to speak to him.

"We need to talk Carlisle. It's about Jacob and Alex." I hiss in a low voice and his head snaps up at me at the mention of Jacob's name and looks at me with both shock and concern.

"Alex would you please excuse me and Edward, we will be back very soon." he says now smiling at her. She nods at him and we turn to walk straight to his study..

"What about Jacob and Alex?" he asks me looking worried.

I sigh and tell him, "Jacob imprinted."

"That's a good thing for you and Bella! Isn't it? Wait. But how does Alex fit into this?" he asks confused.

"Carlisle, he imprinted on Alex."

Tanks for all the reviews I'm glad to see that you like my story. worry I will be psting next week.

Please review!

~angle B


	12. Chapter 12

I'm gessing by geting 0 reviews for chapter 11 that no one liked it. So please tell me what you do not like of it and what you want to see. Please I write the story for you to enjoy. Please review and tell me what you want.

* * *

Chapter 12

Alex POV

After everyone left my room I sat there in silence looking out the window. It was dark but I could feel someone or something watching me. It wasn't a particularly bad feeling, but I did want to go inspect, so I got my robe out of the closet and put my slippers on.

As I got outside I felt an odd pull, a pull that leading me to the trees in the far corner of the backyard. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and that is when I found myself face to face with two glowing eyes between thick branches.

They were not human or vampire eyes, but they were the ones who pulled me. Such large eyes, they weren't normal. Yet somehow I didn't feel frightened by them or the height of their position. Why? Well they were just soft and loving eyes. So started to walk closer to this creature so I could touch it, see it whole and to fill in the blank outlines.

As I approach him he lowers his head for me to touch, how can this huge and dangerous looking animal be so tame? My eyes adjusted enough so I could see now that it is a wolf, a verry large wolf - not a normal thing to see in Forks. I didn't whant to let go of it, but it turned away and left abruptly. A few minutes passed and from where the wolf had left a young guy. His dark tanned skin and dark hair looked so perfect on him, so I couldn't help but return the smile he flashed at me.

"Alex," he said my name softly, slowly and with love. My mouth dropped open for I didn't know him, yet he knew my name?! "My name is Jacob Black." he said seeing the confusion on my face and moved closer to me taking my hands into his. I didn't want to pull away, this felt right - like it is supposed to be like this. I did not know him, had never before but I did know that I wanted to stay like this forever.

"How do you know me?" I ask a litle shy as a blush flooded my cheeks. His expression is so beautiful, like a soft glow of love and trust that just melted me.

"Sam told him." A voice came from the woods. I turned to find Edward standing there holding his beloved Bella's hand. She looked absolutely furious, "Bella called Billy to speak to you, he said Sam called and said you ran off. Bella guessed you would come see Alex and here we go - she was right." Edward said, he was very unpleasant to Jacob and I wasn't liking it, it was making me mad to see Edward speaking so rudely to him.

"You keep your mouth shut Edward!" I shouted then turned back to Jacob and said in the most sorrowful voice I could manage up, "I'm sorry he can be an ass sometimes.".

"You have broken the treaty. You have entered our land! Dogs don't belong on our land!" Edward shouted at Jacob standing a few feet behind me. The rest of my family stormed out the house and joined Edward.

"I'll take you bloodsuckers!" his voice came behind me. I couldn't stand to see him get hurt.

"Any of you touch him..." Wait?! How can I talk to my family like that? Protect someone I don't know?! "...I will never forgive you! Just let it go or I swear I will flash him and myself out of here and you never see us again, hand magic is strong enough to get us away!" my family stared at me like this was the first time they'd seen me. Bella's expression turned from an angry to a disapproving one - the nerve!

Suddenly, I felt Jacobs arm pulling me behind him as he moved in front to protect me, I didn't really feel the need to be protected from my only family, yet he felt like he needed to protect me? What was happening? His emotions, how I can feel his emotions? How is this possible only Jasper can feel and controls them?

"You are connected through the imprint." Edward revealed to everyone thus ending the doubts and questions we'd all had in these few minutes.

Jacob POV

I was about to answer her question when Bella and her stupid bloodsucker showed up. Edward was shouting at me and before I could say something back Alex had started shouting at him. She is so beautiful, I stayed quiet as she turned to face me and speak.

"I'm sorry he can be an ass sometimes." She said it in a way that made me (if possible?!) feel how sorry she is. I gave her a smile to show it was nothing till the bloodsucker opened his mouth.

"You have broken the treaty. You have entered our land! Dogs don't belong on our land!" he shouted at me and as if they were called out the rest of the bloodsuckers came to join them.

I automatically I shouted a reply, "I'll take you bloodsuckers!"

She looked at me and then turned to her family. "Any of you touch him, I will never forgive you! Just let it go or I swear I will flash him and myself out of here and you'll never see us again, hand magic is strong enough to get us away!" her angel voice sounded so sweet. She spoke of magic. What? How is that possible? All the wizards left our world, years ago.

Suddenly my instinct kicked in and I realized I have to protect her! So I pulled her gently by the arms behind me as I stood infront of her protectively. I have to protect her for she is my love and an extremely rare creature. I could feel her concern for me just as she could probably feel my protectiveness over her. I was about to phase so I could fight them when Edward spoke in a calm voice.

"You are connected through the imprint." I knew he was talking to her. She touched me and I turned to face my love, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight as it made her face look the palest shade of white. I smiled my most loving smile at her as she smiled back. As I looked into her beautiful brown eyes I started get lost and reflexively I moved closer to her as she touched my hands. I place my own hand on her face stroking her cheek with my finger. She leaned into my hand closing her eyes and we stood like this for a while till finally I leant in to kiss her.

"Jacob!" someone suddenly called my name from the forest. What?! Alex opened her eyes and turned to face the forest where the voice came from. She placed my hand absentmindedly around her waist as we waited to see who spoke my name and interrupted our moment.


	13. Chapter 13

I am really sorry for not posting. Please forgive me. I'm still looking for a new beta-reader. To help me edit my story, but still nothing. so please don't be mad or upset I am really trying. Enjoy! And please review.

Chapter 13

Sam pov.

When Edward called me and said that Bella knows were Jacob is, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Didn't he listen to what I had said to him? He was stubborn but that's Jake for you. I ran as fast as I could to the Cullen home to find Jacob and Alex standing together. This is not good, the treaty is broken. That boy never listen and he will cost us if the Cullen's de sid to fight.

"Jacob!" I spoke loud so he wouldn't eggnog me. Alex turned around placing Jacobs hands around her waist. She did this unknowingly and Jacob just let her do it. I have to stop this, Jacob must stay away! I look at Edward now nodding at me, so he agrees that Jacob and Alex must not see each other.

They look so sweet together but still this could never work, she is one of them in some way. Jacob will have to understand that she is off limits. I was getting angry at Jacob for not listening.

"Jacob return to the reservation immediately! You broke the treaty and now I must fix it! You don't think Jacob, you don't realize the consequences of your actions!" I shouted at him in anger as I tried to talk some sense into his head to return home.

Alex looked at me with anger in her eyes so I look away, I wait for her to start shouting but it never comes. As I look up I find her hiding her face in Jacobs chest wile his arms are fold around her. EDWAED! DO SOMETHING! I shouted in my head. I can't believe they are just standing there wile this is happening in front of them. This is so wrong!

"Jacob let's go!" I shouted again as Edward moves forward to pull Alex away from Jacob. A growl rippled true Jacobs body as Edward touches Alex. The others move closer and Bella starts to pulling Jacob away from the Cullen's and towards me.

"Jacob you will never again see Alex! I don't car if you imprinted on her but I tell you now you come near her and I will kill you!" Edward shouted as Bella levels Jacob next to me. Releave came over me for a moment as I knew Edward was right.

Alex pov.

How can I let this happen? I let someone I don't know come between me and my family. This is not like me, I always put my family firs in everything.

As Jacob gets pulled away by the big guy I look at Bella who is looking at me sadly. I can't believe they did this. I turn and start walking to back to the house.

"Alex?" my mothers hurt voice came cutting into my hart like a sharp knife.

"I'm fine, just leave me I'm going to bed." I couldn't turn and look at my family, look at there hurt faces. I can't believe I fell for Jacobs charm. I didn't want to let him go but I didn't want to hurt my family by follow them. So I just decided to go to my room and sleep.

"Good night Alex," everyone called behind me as I enter the house. With tears running down my checks. I slowly walk up the stairs and into my room locking my door and getting into my bed to be swept away by sleep.

Dream.

The ocean rolling infront of me breaking against the rocks on the beach. Its a dull gray day but its still beautiful. I'm siting on the pedals with the wind blowing my hair across my face I look over the water to see him standing in the water waving at me. His face glowing warm and his tan skin and dark hair glistening with drops of water.

"Alex come join me!" his sweet voice call out to me from the water. I smile at him getting up from my spot, I didn't know it but I was wearing a bathing suite,a blue with red striped bikini with thin blue straps. Goose bumps erupts over my body as the cold touch my skin in full fors. I don't cair if its cold because I know his warm body will keep me warm in the icy water.

I walk into the water and more goose bumps rise up, I start to shiver as I move deeper but its tolate to turn back because Jacobs warm body is already next to mine. He wraps his arms around me and I lean onto his chest as His heat fills me up. "Better?" his sweet voice asks thru my hair.

"Mmmmm,". I am enjoying this moment with my love.

All the sudden the warmth disappears and now I find myself in a hall I do not reconise. Its big and vintage looking with three chairs on a small platform. I know that face I have seen it in a painting of dad, that is Aro. I try to move back but find myself being held by a small girl with blond hair and a dark gray Robe.

"You have been brought here because you know to much. The Cullens have been hiding you from us and you saw what hapend to them," I frantically looked around as he spoke to find to my left my family dismembered and now dead. What have I done! I let my family be indanger and now they are dead!

Even Bella is there under Alice's small body and Edwards and Emmett's body onto of them. In a pile next to them I find my parents Rose and Jasper. "NO!" I cried out in pain. How could I have done this to them? I am a horrible person! Tears flood my eyes as I fall to my knees, I try to look away but can't for a big dark haired guy sets my family on fire.

I shoot up in bed dripping with sweat drops and tears running down my eyes. Arms surround me and I cradle myself into the person. How can such a wonderful dream turn into such a nightmare? I just sat there crying to afraid to speak, to trust by voice.

"Alex its okay I promise that it will never happen, they will not find out I promise you." Edward said to me as I still cried into his chest. How could i condemn my family to a death they do not deserve? Leaving seams to be my only option, so I will leave my family to protect them.

I don't know when I fell asleep again but this time only darkness filled me without any dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

I have not found anyone to edit for me so I am considering to delete this story in 1 week if no one helps. I am really sorry.

Chapter 14

Edward pov.

I was listening in on Alex's dream, it was fascinating how she allready saw Jacob. It was a sweet dream she likes it that way, the way Jacob calls out to her and theway he holds her. But it didn't last becouse the Sean changed so fast. One second she was in Jacobs arms and the next Jane was holding her wile Aro spoke.

EDWARD GO TO HER SHE NEEDS YOU, Jaspers voice came in my head I could read every emotion Alex was feelikg so I got up and ran up to her room. The locked door was not a problem for me and was easy to open. Pain shot thrue me as I see a vivad image of Bella, Alice, Jasper and my body lying dismembered on a pile. The rest of the family on a pile next to ours, she was in pain becouse she thaught she condemned us to death?

I move to sit on her bed as she sits up crying. I wrap my arms around her leting her cry it out. After a wile I spoke, "Alex its oky I promise that it will never happen, they will not finde out I promise you." I tried to reasure her but it was no use. Her minde flooded with idees to leave to protect us and keep us safe. I gave me great pain to thinke of her leaving, but I can not stop her this is her decision and we must suport it. Ten minutes passed and finaly she fell asleep again, I lay her back on her bed and cover her with the blankets as I got up to leave.

I couldn't help feel sorry for my family, they will be pained by her leaving, but I will not tell them. I just walk down stairs with a pokerface moving to sit on my couch. Everyone is waiting for me to speak but I keep to myself, I can hear there worried thaughts but then they dismiss it and continue on with there conversation.

NEXT MORNING

Alex pov

The sunrise woke me up for the school day to start. As I open my eyes the suns sharp rays hurt my eyes, O graet they are not going to school becouse the sun is out and warm. Mabe they will go hunting. I jump out of bed grab my wand and flash clothes on. A pair of black faded skinny jeans with a blue and wite polkadot short sleave top. I put on my black boots and place my wand in it. I rather let Rose and Alice do my hair and makeup, its more fun for them.

I open my door to find the lock broken, Edward, my plan flooded my minde but I hid it away so that Edward would not find out. I walk down stairs to finde everyone siting there. "Morning guys," I said as they all look at me.

"Morning Alex," everyone greeted back.

"So I know your not going to school, but are you going hunting?" I ask a lital to formal.

"Yes, we will leave in an hour and will be back at 4PM so you must please take your key." dad said looking at me worried. I wonder why, mabe they are haven't hunted in a few days, well I gess I'm on my own.

"Sure dad, Alice, Rose can you please do my hair and makeup for school?" I look at my sisters that has no idee wat is about to hapen today.

"Sure," they both replied at the same time as we walk to the kitchen. Edward was making breakfast today so when we walk in he gave me a warning glair. You keep out of this! I said in my head, his expression changed as he warmly smiled at Alice and Rosalie. I take a seat and my sisters start on my hair and makeup. Usualy before they are done my food would be infront of me but, no, Edward waits for them to finish, placing my food infront of me, starts to speak.

"Alex I am not against your decision to leave but, your decision to do it without telling anyone is not right. I will stay home if you do that and I will be watching your every move." he keeps calm and after he speaks he waits for me to say something. He looks at me with a I know what your thinking look, well he does know what I'm thinking. Oky fine.

"I will not do it now but, I will do it soon. Now please let me finish eating so I can go to school." I said that last part a little to mean. I finish my food and leave the room to get my schoolbag from my room. As I walk back upstairs I make sure no one is suspicious of my 'X' plans. I hide all my thoughts from Edward by singing songs and thinking of school.

I pick up my schoolbag and pulling out my wand flashing myself downstairs. "Alex you can take my car." dad said handing me his car keys. Wow I'm going to school in dads Masarati, how cool him trusting me with his car.

"Takes dad. I'm going to go to Bella after school, so if you get back and I'm not here I will be there." I said as they agnolige I said my goodbyes. I walk to dads car opening the door and geting in.

I drive to school in dads car thinking about my plan. I know I told Edward that I wasn't going to do it but I had to lie and hide my thoughts, if I didn't he would have stayed at home and that is a bad thing. So as soon as 3de period starts I will leave school claiming I'm not feeling well. I will go home flash my clothing into my bags taking as much as I can. Then I will finde the address on dads address book or moms mail witch comes from the Russo's. I will flash myself there and start my life there, forgetting Jacob and everything els.

I pull into the parking lot of the school parking in our usual spot. Everyone is watching as the car comes to a stop, waiting to see who gets out. I gather my stuff on the pasengers seat and open my door. Eyes stairing at me as I get out and lock the car.

I turn around seeing him, I think I saw him, but it must be my imagenation. I turn to walk into the school and there he was smiling at me his smile loving smile.

"Jacob?" I said suprize all my plans disappeared as I ran into his arms. He wraped his arms around me and kissing my hair.

"Morning beautiful," he said still holding me. This felt so nice and warm I just wanted to stay this way forever, till the bell rang and I had to go to class. "Gess you have to go now," he said as I pull away.

"Yes, but Mabe I will see you later?" it came out a question and not a statement. But I had to go now so I letgo and move into the school building. I look onece more around to see that he is gone and nowere to be found. I ruch to class before the second bell ring.

"...So we will have to move the dance into the gym becouse of the rain. There will be no exceptions if you do not buy your tickets before the 29th you will not be alowed in,..." the teacher rumbled on about the dance. I was zoning in and out the entire time thinking about my plan and then Jacob, but I knew what I had to do. I would leave school in a few minutes and then flash to New York, to a new start, I hope.

The bell rang and I ruched to dads car, geting in and driving home. The drive was shorter than usual but when I got there I parked in the garage. I flash myself and my stuff to my room were shock fell apon me. My plan was foiled and I knew I was going to regret this.


	15. restarting story!

So it's been a few months sins I left the story. I think I'm ready to start it up again so I will soon have a new chapter up for you! Please say you love me because I'm doing it for you all that beg me to continue! See you all soon!

Love Angle B

XoXoXo


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: this is the first of the new chapters enjoy! I have eddited it (3June 2013) sorry for all the mistakes.

Chapter 15

Alex pov

"You lied..." Edward said softly were he sat on my bed. He looked disappointed and I knew he would never forgive me for trying to leave (still doing it). I had thought I fooled him this morning but I guess not, now I stand face to face with my brother wile my family is out hunting. I waited for them to magically appear but it did not happen so I spoke.

"Edward please let me explain, I..." he cut me off as I tried to give my explanation to why I lied.

"I know what you're going to say and I understand, but you are selfish by doing it when everyone is not here. You know Esme is going to be heart broken and Carlisle is going to be disappointed not to mention what it will do to Alice, Rose, Jaz and Emmett. You are free to go I will not stop you but please remember if things do not work out you can always come back home. You are still family and we will always love you." he didn't meet my eyes even ones and that was the worst pain he could give me.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said then flashing most of my stuff into bags I gave Edward one last look before flashing to New York. It was hard to do it but it had to be done. I found myself in an alley near the place mom said they owned (but I forgot the name of), I shrunk my bags down and place them in my pocket. I tried to find out where I was and were I can find the Russo's.

"Excuse me, do you maybe know where I can find Jerry Russo?" I asked a guy standing by a news stand in front of a sub shop. He is wearing a sweat suit that looks too big for him. His bold head glisten in the sun and his few silver hair float in the breeze. I was asking a person in New York for someone who can be one in a hundred million people here. What can my chance be that he knows a Jerry Russo?

"There is a Jerry Russo owning this sub shop but I don't know if its him you are looking for." well I guess great, I could not believe it, it must be him! I quickly thanked him and walked over to the door. I hesitate for a few seconds before going in.

They were not busy but there were a few people. Jerry was coming out of what I guess is the kitchen carrying a plate. His grey T-shirt was filled with stains and sweat drops on his head showed how hot it is in there. He didn't look up at me as I moved to take a seat. He places the plate in front of the man sitting with a newspaper and rushed to get a menu from the counter.

"Here you go," he said as he places it in front of me. He didn't look at me because his to sons came in arguing. "Just call if you're ready to order. Boys, how many times do I have to tell you, be on time for your shift?" his attention was full on the boys as they grab aprons from behind the counter.

"Sorry dad," they said at the same time and jumped to work taking orders. I start scanning the menu and finally decided on a sub shop special. When the young boy, I think his name is Max, came to take my order.

"Have you decided what you want to order?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll take the sub shop special." I said and as soon as I made eye contact I see his mouth drop to the floor.

"Max stops drooling over the customers!" the eldest boy, Justin I think, said standing behind me. Max started pointing and gesturing to me but could not get the words out. "Sorry my brother is not use to talk to girls. I'm Justin by the way." he said and when I turned around to give him a smile the same happened to him. This was so awkward and when Jerry came it was worse.

"You...You're... Alex! Alex?" he stumbled thru his words as I gave him a guilty smile. As he recovered he got his words back. "What are you doing here? How? When? Why?" he said taking a seat next to me.

"I came to visit for a cupped of months. I want to meet you and get to know you." I said with the same sorry expression. I was hoping they would allow me to stay for a while so that I could get my head straight. I know I am miss you sing them but I just had to get away!

Jacob pov

I disobeyed Sam by going to Alex's school, but I had to see her. After she had to go I left to go for a run near the Cullen's place. Everyone was out hunting except the bloodsucker dating my best friend Bella. All the sudden he was running next to me and I come to a sudden stop.

"Sorry, I need to talk to you." he said as I shifted back to human.

"Why?" I asked with a lot of annoyance. I knew it was about Alex but I did not care I saw her 4hours ago and will see her soon again. I love her and she loves me and they can't keep us apart.

"Yes it is about Alex and I know you saw her this morning, she had it playing in her mind." what was he talking about? How can he know what she was thinking if she is at school? "I know you have a lot of questions but I need your help. You see Alex was planning on leaving after what happened with the Russo's and you." why was he telling me this? Has he gone barking mad?

"Alex left..." he said trailing off. WHAT?

"What the hell do you mean Alex left? Left to go were?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my Alex left?

"I'm sorry Jacob, she came home and I tried to stop her, but she wanted to go." he explained to me what happened and I slowly started to lose my self-control.

"You could have stopped her! She is a human and you're a bloodsucker! Holding her down wouldn't have been so hard!" I shouted at him. He just let her go without even trying to stop her. Well he didn't stop her but I will go and fined her. I turned away from him blocking out him calling after me. I phased and started running.

Alex pov.

I'm sitting in their living room with the Russo's surrounding me. They're talking about how great it is to have me here and how much fun we are going to have. Justin keep talking about all the wizard world clubs he wants to show me and Max keep going on about an arcade he loves to go to.

This was scary for me, it's my first night not sleeping in my soft bed or in my house. I said my goodnights to them and headed to the room they said I will sleep in. I flashed my pj's on and got into bed were I start to wonder if dad and the rest are back and looking for me, but sleep over came me before I could have thought of anything else. My dreams filled with dark and frightening shapes and pictures that scared me to my widths.

Carlisle pov

Apron our arrival home we found Edward siting with his face in his hands and Bella trying to comfort him. She looked worried and I start to wonder what had happened. My family is pained about something and I need to know what. The family gather in the living room surrounding Edward.

The silent pained me so I turn to Jasper who was now pacing the room. "Son what happened?" I ask as Edward finally looks up and reviled his expression.

"I really tried, I'm sorry Carlisle, and I really tried." I was confused about what he was talking about but another thought enters my mind. Where is my youngest daughter Alex? As I put two and two together I realize that he was talking about her. Worry filled my body as I try to think what could be wrong with her.

"Alex left Carlisle, she just left," his words pained me because I should have known something was wrong but I didn't pick anything up. I look around to find my family holding each other in comfort. How did this get so out of hand and how did it happen so fast? This was wrong and I was planning on fixing it before it go's any further.

"I tried to stop her but she flashed out, I need to find her Carlisle, I have to bring her back." He got up and before he tried to leave I was next to him. "We will all go, we can talk to her together and if she then decides to stay there we respect that." Even though I said it I couldn't think about not coming home with her. It would be an empty house without her, but I will try to be strong for my family.

Well hope you liked it. Please vote, comment and like me!


End file.
